Good on the Hyde Legacy pt3
Synopsis In the lab, Eliane who was still angry at Roland choosing to fund Python over her looked over the girls who had recently been violated by Dale as they all lay naked on the floor. She woke a dazed and confused Dale and had him help her put the three unconscious girls in the same chains as the wolves for when they changed as well. Then Eliane used an adrenaline shot on Dale to bring back his Hyde self, Brute. Eliane orders Brute to go and bring Jackie to her and to turn others if he gets the chance. Back at Jaquline's home, she, Jeremy, Theodore, and Mari all agreed to find Dale in order to find out where he obtained the drug that changed him as well. They planned to find Roland's gang who broke Professor Python out of his prison and who Dale was a member of. While Jeremy and Theodore go look for Dale, Jaqueline and Mari plan to search for Python. Before leaving, Jeremy asks her to be careful around Rouland due to school no longer having power over him. Jaqueline says yes and Mari and Jackie make fun of Jaqueline's feelings for Jeremy. At the Everett Cryogenics and Research facility, Jaqueline and Mari make their way to the roof to find clues to Roland's involvement. They find a tool box with a pair of plyers the Jaqueline believe were used in breaking in. They enter the lab where Python was kept and Jaqueline collects a sample of his saliva for testing while avoiding the dismembered remains of Python's victims. As the girls go through the room filled with more victims, Jaqueline begins to feel sick from the sight while Jackie criticizes her for it. This causes Jaqueline to yell at her. Just as they finish collecting enough samples, the girls hear a voice outside the room. They rush and hide in a ventilation shaft just as Jaqueline began to change into Jackie. Just then, two police men walk in to check the scene, one of them being Mikey's father. Suddenly, Jaqueline and Mari transform into Jackie and Comette catching the cops off guard. After a few minutes of panic, Comette manages to break through the wall and the two Hydes make their escape to the roof with the Python samples. On the roof, the two began to jump from roof to roof to escape the police, only to become side tracked by a nearby fire. In the building, they find Brute attacking a girl before he turned his attention to his true target, Jackie. Comette manages to stop him with a powerful knee to the face but finds that Brute is incredible strong, leading to the two girls to team up against him. However, they are then attacked by Alpha, Queen, and Huntress who think that the Hydes started the fire. Their battle is cut short as Brute rejoins the fight attacking all three of them. The Wolves and Hydes team up and manage to defeat Brute by sending him down the building. After the fight, Jackie makes a comment about Scope causing Queen to march forward which leads to small fight between the two. Before Jackie can finish Queen off, Jaqueline stops her as she refuses to kill others. As the two continued their mental argument, Alpha attempted to use the same method he used against Maximus using electricity, only to use too much, and transform back into Peter who Comette and Jaqueline recognize from school. Queen also recognizes Jackie and Jaqueline and after clearing up a misunderstanding on who was the villian, the group escape before the police can arrive. Meanwhile, Python sends Daene to gather chemical supplies without the Alpha pack catching on to him, and Justine, and Lana witness their friend Courtney begin to transform into her Hyde form uncontrollable. They cry for help as Courtney begins to enjoy the transformation with moans of pleasure. As the two girls watch in fear at their friend's transformation, they begin to change as well. As their bodies' change, they go from pain to enjoying their new forms, namely their new boob size. As the girls' marvel at their new bodies, Elaine walks in to see the results. The girls say they love their new bodies and plan to go out. But Elaine stops them as she explains that due to them turned into Hydes via an unstable formula, they have an uncontrollable need to mate. In order to keep them in the lab, Elaine leaves another member of Roland's gang, Dirk Forrest in the room with the girls as they mate with him to his horror of being killed. Characters Introduced Category:Chapters